Nightmare On Peach Creek Street
by Alex536rocks
Summary: The Ed's start to experience nightmares, horrible ones, about a burned man, while Eddy feels self conscious, the man says that Eddy caused it. Can Double-D and Ed get the secrets Eddy might be hiding, or will Peach Creek be forever lost?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, or a Nightmare on elm street**

**Authors Note: I love Ed Edd, n Eddy, that's why I have 3 stories about them so far.**

Chapter One: The Nightmare/ May's death

The Cul-de-sac was quiet. The Peach Creek kids slept quietly in their homes. All except for the Kanker Sisters...these 3 are always fighting, and this night was no different. "HEY!" yelled May, "THAT'S MY SODA!" Lee, a girl with hair covering her eyes shouted in response, "NO IT'S NOT!" And Marie a girl with blue hair covering one eye said, "Oh come off it Lee. It's obviously my soda." Lee and May then leaped at Marie punching kicking, and hitting. But when their mom got home, she was angry. "What. Are. You. Still. Doing. UP!" she yelled. Marie answered with "They took my soda." Their mother grabbed Marie by the ear and flung her into bed, while May and Lee followed suit. They then shut off the lights while their mother held her forehead in embarrassment.

While Marie and Lee suddenly fell fast asleep, May sat in bed quietly. She closed her eyes, and at that moment, she heard a scrape. She woke up, muttering to herself, then went outside to look. When Suddenly, she saw something that scared her. A man with a burned face, a stripped sweater, and a fedora. But the mans most distinguishing feature, was the bladed glove on his right hand. "W-who are y-you?" May asked terrified. The man then said in a raspy voice, "An old friend." He smiled wickedly and chased her through the streets. May made it to the house, and jumped in. She then woke up, sweat dripping on her face...it was HOT!

May went to get a glass of water, while pouring she heard dogs barking in the distance, she yelled next, "SHUT UP STUPID MUTTS!" the dogs however continued barking. She then went back to her bed and lied down as she rolled over, she was face to face with the man from before. "Found you," was all he said. Lee and Marie heard screaming and was about to yell at May to "shut up" as usual, when they saw a bleeding mark appear in Mays chest. May then sat up fast, staring at something and lied back down, while Lee and Marie screamed.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: "Remember Me?/ Questions

Eddy was at May's funeral, not that he wanted to but, his parents sort of forced him into going. Eddy saw Double-D and Ed, and asked, "Parents made you come to huh?" Double-D nodded, as the Priest continued speaking about May. Ed tried running but his mother grabbed his ear, and pulled him back. "Ed you idiot! Why are you running away?" Then Ed responded with, "Because May will become a zombie and eat us all!" Eddy slapped his forehead and Double-D stifled a laugh.

Eddy was woken up at 9:00 in the morning...and it was summer! So as you can imagine he was tired, so he shut his eyes and unintentionally went to sleep standing up. He then ended up in a hallway. He knew this place! But, how? Eddy walked through and said to himself, "How is this place still here? This place burned down years ago." Then he heard a scratching behind him, actually a loud _SCRAPE _just like on a chalkboard. Actually, like his teacher used to do...but-the teacher-he was... "Hello Eddy," a raspy voice said.

"Remember me?" Eddy suddenly spun around and saw he was in class. "Who are you?" "You really don't remember me?" the voice chuckled to himself. Eddy then saw the man, who had a burned face. The man then walked towards him and slashed his claw down and Eddy held his hands up, and one unintentionally grabbed the mans hat. And he woke up screaming. "EDDY!" Double-D shouted, "are you all right?" Eddy was shivering with fear. "Y-yeah, what happened?" Then Ed said, "You were screaming and you found a weird hat." "WHAT!?" Eddy shouted, he then saw the hat and saw that, for once, Ed was right. On the hat however, was a name, "Fred Kruger?" Eddy said speechlessly.

Double-D then said, "Fred Kruger, Fred Kruger?-Oh, that was our old teacher right Ed?" Ed nodded and continued flapping his arms and (wait, I never even mentioned?-oh whatever) yelling "ZOMBIES!" "How is this possible?" Eddy asked. "How is what possible?" Double D responded. Eddy then said, "How did I pull this out of my dream? And how is Mr. Kruger still alive when he died at the old Peach Creek Elementary school?" "Oh," Double-D continued, "He was caught in a school fire and-wait, how did you know he was at the school?" Eddy's eyes suddenly bulged. "Um, what?-Right! Uh, lucky guess?"

Eddy then ran off, while Double-D and Ed followed him. "Eddy," Double-D said, "tell me the truth. How did you know where the teacher died in?" Eddy then replied, "I saw the news and It said what happened." "_Eddy_?" Double-D said sternly. "You never watch the news." "Fine, my parents saw the news and they told me." Double-D wasn't entirely convinced so he said, "All right, goodnight Eddy." "Night pal." And Eddy went home. Double-D on the other hand, wanted to know what Eddy was hiding, and decided to wait until Eddy was ready, because something wasn't right, and Double-D wanted to know what.


End file.
